Bad Day
by Akimi
Summary: Daiyako songfic to Fuel's Bad Day


Bad Day 

By Akimi 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. While I wish that I did, I don't, and I will just have to get over it. I also do not own the song "Bad Day." It belongs to Fuel. Not me. Fuel, and maybe another person or two here and there. Yet again, I wish I owned it, but unfortunately enough, I do not, and I will just have to get over it. Regular text (like this) means that it's just the story, or speech, or something of that nature. Text in italics _(like this)_ means that that particular blurb of text just happens to be part of this wonderful song which I am borrowing. We already discussed that, so, on with the show! 

Miyako's algebra teacher passed the tests from the day before back to the class. She looked at hers, only to see a 60% sneering evilly at her. Looking over at Ken, she noticed he seemed more than a little disappointed with his grade as well. 

"A 99! Oh no, what will my parents think? They will be so disappointed! I really should have studied harder!" he said, clearly upset. 

"If it makes you feel any better, Ken, you scored 39 points higher than I did," Miyako replied. 

Ken blinked and said nothing, his expression cold and unfeeling. Miyako turned away. 

Finally, class was over. Miyako had heard nothing the teacher had said, however. She was too busy thinking about Ken, and how she wished that he would feel toward her the same way she felt toward him. 

As she walked toward her next class, she overheard him talking about her with some friends of his. 

"I wish Miyako wouldn't insist on talking to me all the time and hovering around me all the time," he complained. "She's just so annoying!" 

The rest of the day, Miyako went about her classes absent-mindedly and with a heavy heart. All she could think about was Ken, and what she was going to do with herself now. 

_ Had a bad day again   
She said I would not understand   
She left a note and said, "I'm sorry I   
had a bad day again" _

The bell rang, ending Daisuke's daydream of pretty Inoue Miyako. He'd heard at lunch through Hikari and Takeru about Miyako's troubles, and felt genuinely sorry for her. 'If only she would let me be there for her...' he thought as he left the school. 

As he walked home, preoccupied with thoughts and concerns about Miyako, he decided to take an impromptu walk through the park. Heading for a bench, Daisuke saw the one thing that could break his thoughts: Miyako herself. He headed toward her. 

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her. 

Miyako looked up. "Hi Daisuke," she replied sullenly. 

Daisuke thought about what to say for a minute or two. "I heard about what happened with Ken today," he proceeded, hoping that it would open up conversation. It didn't. "Um... is there something I can do to help?" he continued. 

"No, you couldn't possibly understand. But I appreciate you asking." 

_ She spilled her coffee, broke her shoelace   
Smeared the lipstick on her face   
Slammed the door and said, "I'm sorry I   
had a bad day again" _

"How do you know that I won't understand?" Daisuke protested, slightly offended. 

Miyako shook her head. "Because," she began, "you are not busily having a crush on someone who doesn't like you back." 

This hit awfully close to home for Daisuke. "Yes I am!" he blurted out. 

"Oh?" Miyako asked, her interest caught. "Who? I thought you were over Hikari," she continued. 

"I am." 

"Then who is it?" 

Daisuke swallowed, about to tell her everything... 

_ And she swears there's nothing wrong   
I hear her plalying that same old song   
She puts me off and puts me on _

"Miyako..." Daisuke began. 

"Yes?" she answered impatiently. 

"I... I love you, Miyako," he replied. 

Miyako froze. She didn't know how to react to what she had just heard. Part of her was still hurting for Ken, while another part of her was longing to move on and love Daisuke. Her fear overcame her and she did the only thing she could think of to do. 

As the palm of her hand made harsh contact with the side of Daisuke's face, Miyako impertinantly declared, "Well I don't love you, Motimiya Daisuke, and that was a horrible time for you to tell me you felt that way." Grabbing her bookbag, she ran from the park, leaving Daisuke on the bench. 

"Ouch," he said, holding his cheek and watching Miyako run away, crying. 

_ And had a bad day again   
She said I would not understand   
Left a note and said, "I'm sorry I   
had a bad day again" _

The next day at school, Miyako's thoughts were filled, not with Ken, but with another. She couldn't forget how she had so heartlessly rejected Daisuke the day before, and how he had sacrificed his own happiness and made himself vulnerable, all in the hopes that it would make her happy. 

After pondering the matter all day, she decided to enlist the help of her best friend, Hikari. 

"Kari-chan, I need some advice," Miyako stated as she sat down next to Hikari at lunch. 

Hikari looked up. "What's the matter, Miya-chan?" she asked. 

Miyako sighed. "Yesterday, Daisuke and I had a little talk," she began. 

"A little talk, eh? What did you talk about?" Hikari replied. 

"He said that he loved me!" 

Hikari seemed a bit taken aback. "And, what did you say?" 

"I told him I didn't feel the same and then I slapped him," she muttered, clearly very ashamed of herself. Sighing again, she continued, "And that's all I've been able to think about since then!" 

"Well then, that can only mean one thing." 

"What is it?" 

"You're in love with him." 

"I'm WHAT?!?" 

"In love with Daisuke," Hikari replied casually. "So if I were you, I'd ask for his forgiveness as soon as possible and tell him how I felt." 

Miyako blinked. "Okay..." she answered. 

_ No... _

And she swears there's nothing wrong   
I hear her playing that same old song   
She puts me off and puts me on 

Swallowing her pride, Miyako lightly tapped Daisuke on the shoulder. He turned around. 

"Miyako?" he asked in slight disbelief. 

"Um... hi. I just wanted to tell you, that I'm real sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. It was really thoughtless of me, and I was hoping you could forgive me, because after thinking about it, I've realized that I love you, too. I know I probably blew my chance, but couldn't you please at least forgive me?" Miyako asked, timidly. 

Daisuke smiled at her. "Of course I forgive you, Miya-chan," he replied. 

_ Oh and had a bad day again   
She said I would not understand   
She left a note and said, "I'm sorry I   
had a bad day ... again" _

She left a note and said, "I'm sorry I   
had a bad day..." 

"I love you, Miyako," Daisuke whispered. He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. 

"I love you, too, Daisuke," she whispered in reply as their lips connected once again. 

The End 

AN: Okay, you're probably all thinking, "Now what did that song and that story have to do with each other?" Well, since you have a question, I have an answer. Miyako had a bad day, and she told Daisuke that he wouldn't understand. I guess those are the only connections, but I thought the song just... fit... Review please! 


End file.
